ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M9: Moblashed - Day 4
Votes *widdershins accuses botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=957148&postcount=934 *Brickroad accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=957257&postcount=940 *Falselogic accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=957528&postcount=953 *widdershins retracts accusation of botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=957552&postcount=954 *kaisel accuses Phantoon http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=957569&postcount=955 *Nodal accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=957875&postcount=961 *shivam accuses Phantoon http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=957886&postcount=962 *Phantoon accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=957889&postcount=963 *Umby accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=957896&postcount=965 *SDMX accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=958003&postcount=969 *Karzac accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=958046&postcount=974 *widdershins accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=958092&postcount=978 *Wheels accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=958251&postcount=996 *Winter accuses Phantoon http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=958261&postcount=997 *JohnB accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=958487&postcount=1012 *shivam retracts accusation of Phantoon http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=958939&postcount=1024 *JohnB retracts accusation of Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959067&postcount=1038 *Brickroad accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959151&postcount=1050 *Adam accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959156&postcount=1053 *Adam retracts accusation of Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959178&postcount=1063 *shivam accuses Falselogic http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959182&postcount=1065 *Umby accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959190&postcount=1070 *Umby accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959270&postcount=1102 *shivam accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959325&postcount=1120 *Karzac accuses Phantoon http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959398&postcount=1133 *JohnB accuses Phantoon http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959697&postcount=1160 *botticus accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959703&postcount=1161 *Adam accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959750&postcount=1164 *Brickroad accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959755&postcount=1165 *Nodal accuses Phantoon http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959770&postcount=1166 *Phantoon accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959823&postcount=1167 *Nodal accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959842&postcount=1169 *Karzac accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959950&postcount=1172 *JohnB accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959972&postcount=1174 *shivam accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959986&postcount=1175 *Wheels accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960001&postcount=1177 *kaisel accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960025&postcount=1182 *Brickroad accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960030&postcount=1183 *shivam accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960073&postcount=1187 *botticus accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960104&postcount=1192 *Karzac accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960120&postcount=1194 *Wheels accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960129&postcount=1196 *JohnB retracts accusation of Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960146&postcount=1198 *kaisel accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960158&postcount=1201 *Tock accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960250&postcount=1219 *fanboymaster accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960266&postcount=1227 *JohnB accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960268&postcount=1229 *Falselogic accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960297&postcount=1240 *Winter accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960330&postcount=1241 *Destil accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960332&postcount=1242 *dtsund accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960341&postcount=1243 *Nodal accuses everyone at least once http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960414&postcount=1259 Nodal is lynched and revealed as a Troll. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960420&postcount=1263 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960417&postcount=1262 botticus: 0 widdershins Adam: 2 Brickroad Nodal Karzac JohnB shivam Wheels kaisel Brickroad shivam: 0 falselogic Umby Phantoon: 0 kaisel shivam Winter Karzac JohnB Nodal Brickroad: 1 Nodal Umby SDMX Karzac JohnB Adam SDMX: 0 Phantoon Nodal: 16 widdershins Wheels Umby shivam Adam Brickroad Phantoon shivam botticus Karzac Wheels kaisel Tock fanboymaster JohnB falselogic Winter Destil dtsund Umby: 0 Brickroad falselogic: 0 shivam Wheels: 0 botticus Everybody: 0 Fuck you Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=956956&postcount=904 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=956957&postcount=905 > Alpha Werewolf: Succumb. And so, weakened and vulnerable and alone in your land in the Medium, you were visited in person by the trolls to make sure the job got done properly this time. This would be much more shocking and maybe a little bit more sad if you didn't already know it was going to happen. It's just another of the paradoxes that seem to comprise the fabric of this game: the very talent that saved your life has also marked you for certain death. You're a confirmed kid in the Medium, with a useful (albeit sadly, temporarily depleted) power. The trolls are a bunch of hate-stoked, grudge-holding aliens all at the top of their game. There was really only one way this scenario was going to play out. > DM: Hesitate. DM: Hesitate. textbookNotation TN opened new memo on board AMONG THE DWULVES. TN: That was total bullshit! TN: We got played for chumps robustBacteria RB responded to memo. RB: Welp, at least they only get to do that once. RB: I like how none of us saw it coming at all. RB: Well, I guess one of us did, actually. TN: It's hard to see bullshit coming TN: That's what makes it bullshit! RB: It is what it is, I guess. imperfectVisionary IV responded to memo. IV: Yeah chill TN IV: It's kewl IV: We got some sweet info out of it TN: Tch, if you say so TN: Seems to me we coulda got more TN: With oh another 24 hours IV: Sure but no need to be a buzzkill over it IV: Live in the now, man destituteMaterialist DM responded to memo. DM: hello everyone IV: What's the haps, DM DM: i have an announcement to make! DM: i am in the medium now IV: Sweetdiculous, dude! TN: That's some fuckin' good news, at least DM: the only thing is DM: i cannot decide whether to announce my title or not DM: on the one hand it is something of a tradition by now DM: and I would rather not be the one to break it RB: And on the other hand? DM: on the other DM: i have had misgivings about this practice DM: ever since lv scolded me for it RB: Well I don't see how we're supposed to guesstimate what we've got going for us if you refuse to give us the scoop. DM: that is true i suppose DM: okay then DM: i am the thane of karma IV: Far out IV: Hope whatever you can do helps us out IV: Cause bro, we need it DM: i hope so as well DM: with that out of the way DM: shall we begin? > ACT 4 > End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960420&postcount=1263 MX: Search and destroy. When you learned Nodal's true identity, you got his location as a side benefit. You now stand in the LAND OF SOIL AND PIPES, at the entrance of an incomprehensibly tall tower. Brandishing your recently created NIMBLETHORN AXE, you are here on deadly serious troll-slaying business. Just when you're staring up at the sky, wondering how you hope to find Nodal in such a preposterously developed lair, you notice someone pestering you over your compuhelmet's HUD. -- irrelevantWaterfall IW began trolling malignantXylophone MX -- IW: So y0:ure here IW: I knew this day w0:uld c0:me IW: F0:r a l0:ng time n0:w IW: The 0:thers had just h0:ped IW: Despite all the evidence to the c0:ntrary IW: We c0:uld do s0:mething ab0:ut it MX: what are you even talking about MX: who are you guys, anyway MX: like, what's your deal IW: We were and are players 0:f the game IW: Y0:u call it Dwulf IW: We have an0:ther name f0:r it MX: cool, but like MX: why are you trying to kill us MX: maybe you can skip to that part IW: When I first began to play this game IW: I had an 0:pp0:rtunity to see into the future IW: Alarmingly what I saw was my 0:wn death IW: At the hands 0:f an unfamiliar species IW: That was y0:u IW: Here and n0:w IW: My fell0:w players were very upset IW: And sw0:re to avenge my future death IW: Bef0:re it c0:uld happen MX: so you're saying MX: you want to murder us MX: for something we haven't even done IW: Y0:u will IW: Why else are y0:u here MX: point IW: We c0:ntrived a way to enter y0:ur instance IW: To p0:se as y0:ur friends IW: And ultimately eliminate y0:u all MX: but MX: that's completely ridiculous :/ MX: we would never have even known about you guys MX: much less been hunting you down MX: if I hadn't gotten my vision saying you were trying to kill us IW: I kn0:w IW: I t0:ld them this kind 0:f thing was liable to happen IW: But they did n0:t listen IW: And n0:w here we are IW: D0:es that answer y0:ur questi0:ns MX: I guess MX: wait, no, I have one more MX: why do you type like a tool -- irrelevantWaterfall IW ceased trolling malignantXylophone MX -- The door to the tower swings open before you. Nodal is there, holding a diamond pickax. It looks like his fatalist outlook isn't stopping him from putting up a fight on the way out. You heft the NIMBLETHORN AXE and lunge at Nodal with a battle cry, just like Aragest would, and the two of you meet in glorious combat. It is over pretty fast, leaving your mighty weapon stained with slate blue blood. TROLLS SLAIN: 1. END OF ACT 4. Notable Events Brickroad claims octagonInfiltrator/Page of Souls (Coroner) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=957045&postcount=922 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959114&postcount=1043 Umby claims robustBacteria/Envoy of Beyond (Coroner) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=959142&postcount=1046 Adam claims malignantXylophone/Seer of Ego (Rolechecker) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960066&postcount=1186 *Night 1: Byron (Kid) *Night 2: Phantoon (Kid) *Night 3: Nodal (Troll) Nodal claims irrelevantWaterfall/Keeper of Chance (Killer) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960237&postcount=1212 dtsund requests replacement. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960341&postcount=1243 Category:Phases